Don't Worry (I Don't Bite)
by Lukas Avier
Summary: The warning was simple- "Never betray the necklace"- but, damn, Lucy wanted to because it was just so mean! **WARNING: Contains an OC and lots of swearing**
1. Chapter 1

Lucy Heartphilia never thought she would ever get into a situation like this. For God's sake, she was arguing with a _necklace!_

" _Oh, boo-hoo, my life is horrible because someone gave me a silver necklace. I wanted_ _gold_ _! Good_ _God_ _, you're disgusting."_

"And you're mean!" She retaliated, pouting.

" _Tell me something I don't know, Sweetheart. Now, what do you need this time? I was taking a nap."_

"There's a request about fighting some monsters in the forest in the east. Do you know about any of the things there?"

" _Hmm… Bring the dragon slayer with you. Most of the uglies there are fire based. The East is hot there so I guess you can wear your slutty outfits."_

"Shut up!" Lucy didn't bother saying thanks and twisted the green jewel on the silver chain, causing it to stop glowing and his retort to cut off mid-sentence. "Man, I just… I _hate_ him!" She quickly grabbed her purse and walked off, going to the guild. She hadn't told anyone about her talking necklace. It wasn't that she thought it was embarrassing (it was), but it was because he was so _rude._ Honestly, she had never heard anything nice come from the necklace _once_.

When the blonde went inside Fairy Tail, there was already a guild-wide brawl happening. Somehow, she made it to where Mirajane was without getting hit. She could feel her necklace getting warm and turning a dark green. _He_ was trying to make contact, not doubt to make fun of her and her guild. ' _Why doesn't she just get rid of the necklace?'_ you might ask. Well, it was because the lady who sold it to her in the creepy magic shop said that it was powerful and could save her life in the future. Honestly, though, how can a piece of _jewelry_ save her _life?_

"Oh, Lucy, you're here!" Mirajane smiled at the girl, brushing a strand of white hair behind her shoulder, "I was just talking with Natsu about the dark guilds."

"Dark guilds?" Lucy asked and shivered after hearing the explanation. "There are guilds like that? That's horrible…" She felt the necklace growing hotter and turning a dark green and nearly yelped when her skin started turning red. _He_ really needed to talk to her.

As soon as she went to a secluded place in the guild hall, she twisted the jewel, "What? Did you have to burn me?"

" _You wouldn't answer me the first time. Look, do you know a guild called Eisenwald?"_

"Eisenwa-" Before she could get the word out, Loke ran in screaming that Erza was back. She quickly cut the connection as she went to see what was going on, barely catching his huff of annoyance. She didn't have a name for him, really, because he never gave one. Lucy was starting to think he didn't _have_ one. She could probably just call him Argent. She read that it meant 'silver' in French from one of her books. He _probably_ wouldn't mind the name (much).

"What's going on?" She went back to standing next to Mirajane, who was watching everyone freak out. "Who's Erza? Everyone seems so terrified of her..."

"She's one of Fairy Tail's strongest female wizards," Mirajane went to continue but loud footsteps could be heard coming closer to the doors.

A woman with long red hair walked in carrying a large horn decorated with jewels at the base. She wore silver armor with the guild mark on the left side of the breastplate. Her gaze was scary as she looked at everyone, who was suddenly tense and quiet. "I have returned," She looked at Mirajane. "Is the master here?"

The barista smiled apologetically, "You just missed him. He went to his meeting in Clover."

"I see," Erza set the horn down, the object making a loud noise that seemed to echo in the guild hall.

"H-Hey, Erza," Someone spoke up nervously, eying the horn. "What'cha got there?"

"This is the horn of a monster I slew. _Do you have a problem with it?_ "

"Eep! No, ma'am!"

The armored woman nodded before looking at everyone coldly, "You all have been causing trouble again."

Lucy laughed nervously as the woman started chewing everyone out, "Wow, she's really tearing into everyone."

"That's Erza for you," Mirajane said happily. "Oh, Erza, what did you need from the master?"

"Right," The redhead turned to Natsu and Gray, who looked nervous as they slung their arms over each other's shoulders. "I need your help. I heard some rather distressing news while I was out on a job and I want you to come with me to investigate. You are the most powerful wizards I know."

Natsu and Gray looked surprised while Mirajane muttered, "Erza, Natsu, and Gray on the same team? This might be the strongest team Fairy Tail has ever seen!"

As people starting talking amongst themselves, Lucy could feel her necklace heat up and went to a secluded place. She turned the gem and whispered, "What?"

" _Go with them. There's something I need to see and I can't exactly do that here. Go join them, girl."_

"Fine," She turned the gem. "A "please" would be nice…" She went up to Mirajane, who turned to her.

"Oh, Lucy! Can you go with Erza, Natsu, and Gray? Maybe you can keep the boys from fighting."

"Uh, sure," The blonde smiled nervously. ' _That was easier than I thought…'_

* * *

"This is fucking bullshit," A man muttered as he paced a tiny, dark room. There was no light in there besides a small candle that looked ready to go out. "I can't believe this is happening to me. Dammit, I have the worst luck. Stupid witch and her stupid fucking curses…" There was a rumble and the floor seemed to shake. The man fell to his knees as the gravity around him seemed to intense, "Shit!" He could hear his bones straining and the pain building up, "I can't… You won't win, you bitch! You won't win!"

There was more rumbling and all that could be heard was a bloodcurdling scream.


	2. Chapter 2

_"Good bye, dumb girl."_

* * *

Lucy didn't hear from the voice inside the necklace for a bit as she rode in the train with Erza, Gray, Natsu, and Happy and she could say that she was relieved. He was always mean to her, calling her names, and she needed a break. She listened to Erza as she told the group about their mission, a knocked-out Natsu resting on her lap. She couldn't help but idly touch the necklace, thinking that maybe he could give them some needed advice so they weren't going in blind.

"Did you say Lullaby?" Lucy rejoined the conversation, her eyes widening slightly. She couldn't help but shake a little bit in fear at the prospect of possibly fighting the demon magic.

"Yes, do you know what it is?" Erza wondered, looking at the woman.

"It's- It's a form of death magic. It's music can kill anything!"

The armored mage gritted her teeth, "Those _bastards…_ " She shook her head, "We must find it before they use it."

"We're here," Gray said, looking out the window.

As the group got off the train, they looked around for a moment until Lucy noticed something, "Um… Where's Natsu!"

Erza's eyes widened, "How foolish of me! I have left him behind on the train! I need one of you to hit me!"

The blonde sweat-dropped, "Uh, no, that's okay. Let's just go see if the workers would be willing to stop the train so we can get him."

* * *

Erigor had ran off with Lullaby, presumably to use it through the station's sound system, leaving Lucy and Erza to deal with the rest of the Eisenwald members before them. There was something weird about the situation, something that unsettled her. Her heart was beating fast, her breaths short, and she took a time to think upon what was happening around her as Cancer dealt with the people. She took a step back, turning a corner after whispering to her celestial spirit that she needed to make a "call."

Lucy twisted the necklace and it seemed to pulse, like a racing heartbeat, and she waited for his voice but he never spoke. "Argent, are you there?" Nothing happened and she let go of the stone. Was he mad at her? She didn't think so, she hadn't done anything. She tried again once more until the rock shimmered and his voice filtered through.

" _Lucy,"_ This maybe was the first time Argent had ever said her name. " _Where are you at with Lullaby?"_

"Erigor plans on using it on the station, or at least that's what he says," Lucy responded. "But something just doesn't sit right with me here. Why would he just use it on the station? Why not something… Bigger?"

" _You're close to the answer,"_ Argent said. " _And, usually, I would just let you figure it out but now isn't the time, dumb girl. His words were only to distract you. Down the tracks, a few miles out, is Clover. He is going after the guild masters. Today is when they meet."_

"The guild masters? How do you know?"

" _Think about it. Dark guilds were always against light guilds. They thought they were weak and they always hated them for shunning their magic and kicking them into the dark in the first place. They never liked their methods and morals of life anyway. This is an act of revenge. In the grand scheme of things, this station is only an object in Erigor's way."_

"I have to tell Erza!" Lucy exclaimed. "Thank you, Argent. I appreciate this."

" _Yeah, well, if I'm going to be stuck in this necklace, I might as well try and keep you alive."_

"Stuck? What do you me-"

" _Good_ _bye_ _, dumb girl."_

The stone turned cold, showing that he was not going to respond to her, and Lucy thought about what he had said. Stuck? It was like someone had trapped him in there and, considering how long the old woman had said this necklace existed, Argent had to have been there for many many years. She shook her head, dispelling the thoughts from her mind for now. She had to find Erza and tell her what she found out.

* * *

"What?" Erza's eyes were wide with shock and she clenched her fists tightly until they turned stark white, "How do you know this?"

"One of the Eisenwald members told me," Lucy explained, feeling a bit bad for lying. "We have to go outside and stop him before he gets to the guild masters."

"Right," The armored mage nodded. "Gray will catch up to us soon, we must be quick!"

When the two women and Happy went quickly out of the station, they were met with a wall of wind that surrounded the entire building. They could feel the sharp breeze nipping at their clothes like thorns on a bush. It would be dangerous should someone get caught in it.

Lucy thought back to Argent and couldn't help but wonder if the old lady who sold the necklace was the one who put the man in it in the first place. It would explain why she was so adamant about her buying it. But why would she tell her to "never betray the ring?" It didn't make sense. She'd have to do some research, see if any events years ago match up to the time when the necklace was made. She'd have to have Levy help her with that.

" _Lucy."_

The blonde jerked in surprise at the voice. "Argent?" She spoke quietly, having not felt the stone heat up. "What is it?"

" _Stop spacing out, you dunce, and stop the dragon slayer before he permanently damages himself."_

The celestial wizard looked up to see Natsu running towards the wind wall and quickly grabbed onto him, "Natsu, stop! Please! You're going to keep hurting yourself!"

" _That's one way to stop the dragon…"_ Argent whispered quietly, barely there, and Natsu tilted his head like he heard him.

"Lucy!" Natus spun around, grabbing her by the shoulders, "Can you have your celestial spirits take us to the other side?"

"What? That's not possible!"

The pinkette pouted, "But _I_ did it…"

"You're not normal!"

"Wait, Lucy," Happy flew up in front of her face and held up a golden key that caught the light. "I have to tell you something!"


End file.
